Shangri-La/Radios
The radios detail Brock and Gary's journey through Shangri-La as the characters help them; they also provide information on how to help them. They appear after certain steps of the Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg are completed. Unlike previous maps, they are actually just different messages recorded on one portable radio. The radio changes message and location because the explorers' fate keeps changing. Radio 1 This radio is located near the MPL. Brock: "The heat and humidity is just excruciating. According to the locals, the temple should be in this mountain range, just up this river. Gary, do you hear that? A waterfall, we must be close! Hand me the binoculars! There is a structure up ahead. If this is truly a gateway to Agartha, my work will finally be validated!" Gary: "Uhh, Brock, I don't think this place is abandoned." Brock: "Don't be silly. This place has to be thousands of years old" *Static* Brock: "I have found some unfinished carvings around the structures I can't make out. They do not look like...wait...what is this?" *Sounds of objects being moved are heard, followed by the sound heard when teleporting* Gary: "What the hell is that? Why is the sky dark?" *Zombies can be heard* Brock:'' "It's an eclipse! We must've-"'' Gary: "Run!" *The two are heard running* Gary: "What are those things?" Brock: "Zombies. We'll have to find another way." Gary: "Zombies? What're you talking about?" Brock: "The writings must've been right. No! Don't touch that! Damn, take a look around and try to find a way out" Gary: "I got nothin'." Brock: "We will have to conserve our supplies. Take your shoes off and hand me your socks." *Static* *Zombies are once again heard* Brock: "I have been trapped in the temple structure for days. Gary is dead. I don't see a way out of here. I can still hear the zombies outside. I fear this is my last recording, as the battery's about to die. And I will soon follow. One thing I can be certain of, is that blood-" *End of transmission* Radio 2 This radio is located in the tunnel close to the first radio by the pressure plate. It appears after step 4. Brock: "We are moving through a small network of tunnels. This appears to be some sort of aqueduct system. Unless this was carved out of the much later-" Rocks are heard tumbling Gary: "Holy crap!" Brock: "We need to start digging and get past this cave-in!" They are heard digging. Brock: "Well, we lucked out on that!" Gary: "I wouldn't classify any of this as 'lucky'." Brock: "Well we are still alive." Zombies heard moaning Gary: "Shh, do you hear that?" Zombies now screaming Brock: "Quickly! Under there!" Zombie moaning stops Gary: "Great, another dead end." Brock: "Well at least we're safe for now." Machinery is heard moving Gary: "Really?!" Gas is heard and both are heard coughing. Coughing then stops and thumps are heard. They most likely passed out. *Static* Brock: "Gary! Gary, get up! Hello?!" Radio 3 This radio appears on the cliffside trail hidden by the waterfall after step 5 is completed. Brock: "That did it! His leg is free and the way is clear! Let's get moving." *Static* Brock: "We're moving through a small network of tunnels. This appears to be some sort of aquaduct system. Unless this was carved out of the much later-" *Static* Rocks can be heard tumbling Gary: "Holy crap!" Radio 4 This radio appears after step 7 is completed. It is under the waterfall in the water-filled area. Gary: "Let's get out of here before spikes shoot out of the walls and the floors open up to a pit of lava!" Brock: "This place is massive! The architecture is not what I expected to see. It's more of an interpretation-" Gary: "What the hell's wrong with you? If this place doesn't kill us the freaking undead will. We are stuck inside some kind of trap-filled temple of death surrounded by a horde of undead and you are talking about the rugs not matching the curtains. If you don't-" *STATIC* Brock:"Well, this is unfortunate." Gary:"I rest my case." *STATIC* Brock:"The walls are too slippery to climb. I can see a tube about halfway up the side of the well, but we can't reach it." Gary:"Huh? What is that? I think something just swam past my leg." Brock:"Where?" Gary:"I dunno!" Drowning and then static is heard. Radio 5 This radio appears after step 8 is completed. It is found on a crate next to the Mine Cart. Brock:"Yes, we can reach the top!" *STATIC* Gary:"I can see the outside." Brock:"Thank heavens, we're finally out of the wretched catacombs." Gary:"There's still a full eclipse!" Brock:"Yes, it's very strange. I've been thinking about those unfinished carvings we saw before the eclipse occurred and can't help but think they hold some kind of key clues. We should investigate the stepped pyramid for some clues." Gary:"I think we should get the hell out of here while we still have a chance!" Brock:"But we're so close to proving the existence of Ag-!" Bear trap is heard going off '' Radio 6 This radio appears after step 9 is completed. It is also found on a crate next to the Mine Cart. '''Gary': (Static) "I can see the outside!" Brock: "Thank heavens we're finally out of the wretched catacombs." Gary: "There's still a full eclipse." Brock: "Yes, it is very strange. I've been thinking about those carvings we saw before the eclipse. Give me a moment. (Zombie scream in the distance) Hmm." Gary: "Aw jeez, man. Do we really need to do this now?" Brock: "Yes! They do match the pictures on the tattoo! It's a code: 16, 1, 3, 4. This doesn't mean much. Perhaps the answer lies inside that stepped pyramid." (Static) Radio 7 This radio is found sitting at the base of the pyramid the Pack-a-Punch Machine is on top of. It appears after step 10 is completed. Brock:"We've made it inside the top of the temple. I can see an antichamber through a crack in the wall but there is no way to get inside, it's completely infused." Gary:"If we had a stick of dynamite I could get us in there." Brock:"Well unless you brought some I think we're not getting any further." Gary:"I had some in my bag but dropped it when we were attacked by that horde of zombies. By the look of it out there, we're not gonna be able to stroll around looking for it." Brock:"So close to the answer" Gary:"We need to get the hell out of here before it's too late." Radio 8 This radio is located at the base of the pyramid, it appears after step 13 is completed. Unlike the radio above, this radio is about a foot away in a pile of mud. (See video above) *The humming noise emitted by an unactivated musical easter egg piece is heard throughout* Brock: "Now entering the antichamber. I see some sort of altar and there is a rock suspended above it. This is just wonderful, an inscription: Rich-tof-en. Richtofen. Gary, take an etching." *Etching can be heard as Brock continues* Brock: "Rock above the altar seems to be suspended in thin air! I am going to remove it now!" *Teleporting noise is heard* Gary: "We've been in this jungle for days and haven't seen any sign of this hidden temple." Brock: "We cannot give up; it has to be here." Gary: "I can't shake this feeling like we're going in circles." Brock: "We should head to higher ground and take a look." *Trampling though the forest is heard.* Brock: "The heat and humidity is just excruciating. According to the locals, the temple should be in this mountain range, just up this river. Gary, do you hear that? A waterfall, we must be close! Hand me the binoculars! There is a structure up ahead. If this is truly a gateway to Agartha, my work will finally be validated!" Radio 9 (Black Ops III only) Doctor Monty: ''"Shangri-La! The city of gold! Hm, no, hang on, I got that wrong. T-The city of gold was somewhere else. Well, it would've been if it actually existed. Anyway, a lot of explorers went looking for it, believing that it might reveal the gateway to Agartha... Gasp! Two such misguided fools, Brock, Gary, they got themselves locked into a temporal loop, doomed to relive the same events over and over again. Poor souls... Either way, that kind of thing happens more often than you realise. So, other than all that, Richtofen was looking for the Golden Rod, or some such thing. Can't say I know quite why, but that's Richtofen for you." ''